Determined
by Monkey who ate the Last Banana
Summary: Celedia Ember knows what a miracle is. She was once a mistreated orphan, and now she's a aiming for a pokemon trainer. She knows it will cost her another miracle, but she continues her mission, determined.


**Hi this is my first Pokemon fic so go easy on me. I don't know a lot about Pokemon I am just giving it a shot. **

"Celedia Ember!" a harsh voice screeched, "Wake up! Someone's interested in you, to my surprise." Miss Rebe appeared in the doorway, and another figure accompanied her. Light flooded in, and, as usual, the kids in the pens that surrounded Celedia's whispered.

"One of us are getting out of this stinky orphanage!"

"Man, I hope it's me."

"It's not you, Aaron, didn't you hear? It's Celedia."

"Ooh, I knew that Celedia would get out one of these days."

"Gross. She's a girl. How can you say that?"

"Come on, Jesse, you know it too. People have been looking at her a million times this week. It's like someone put an ad in _Everfalls Today, _and that's the most popular newspaper you can find."

"Ha, Aaron! I notice you've been glancing her way a lot this week too." Celedia rubbed her eyes, unused to the brightness. _Another person who might want to adopt one of us. They come, look at your scraggly clothes and dusty face, then walk straight back out the doorway, _she thought sulkily. But as her dull blue eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that the guest was a kind old lady. She was dressed in a pale rose gown, with a fine white laced collar. A white apron hung from her waist, and she wore pale rose leather shoes. Her face creased into a smile as she nodded towards Celedia. She seemed short compared to Miss Rebe. Miss Rebe was clad in a dark green blouse and a plaid lime green and dark green skirt. She wore rhinestone glasses on the tip of her nose and her hair was up in a messy bun. The sound of her velvet green heels clacked against the floor and lime green bell earrings jingled from her ears as she walked. Around her neck was a gold string from which an emerald pendant hung.

"Mrs. Taless, are you sure you mean Celedia?" Celedia glared at the fat, tall woman. It was the same routine everyday. _I thought she _wanted _to get rid of me. Wait, no, she wants to keep me here to torture._

"Yes, young Miss Rebe, I mean Celedia." She stroked her loose silver ponytail thoughtfully. Celedia's eyes lit up. Her dull eyes became sharp and the misted gray blue became a bright sky blue, tinted with golden shining flecks. The luster of her eyes spread through the dark orphanage room like rays of sunlight. She struggled to stand up but the tough rope tied to her ankle scratched at her. For the thousandth time that day, her ankle stung from the rope burn. Sighing huffily, she plopped down with a swish of her jet black hair. Originally, it had been blonde, but Miss Rebe had secretly dyed her hair very black so her real parents would not recognize her. So Miss Rebe could torture her. But that was about to end. Suddenly Celedia heard the sound she had thought she would never hear from her pen. With a loud 'click', her pen door creaked open.

"Get out of that dirty pen, Celedia," Mrs. Taless encouraged softly.

"Don't treat me like a dog," Celedia grumbled, but she obediently and eagerly scrambled out. Miss Rebe walked towards her.

"Well, well, well. Celedia Ember got out of the orphanage. Ain't that some news?" She laughed humorlessly. "You may be out of the orphanage, but you won't be out of my sight, kid. Now get out!" She kicked Celedia and sent her stumbling for the door. Mrs. Taless turned around just in time and gave Miss Rebe a quick lecture.

"Is that how you treat a poor child who has been sitting cramped up in a rusty old cage for a long time? If you don't treat these children like the wonderful people they are, then you aren't much of a decent person yourself. Now get them all out of there and clean that room up. Install a window so they can have light and cut those ropes on their ankles. They're not in jail. Celedia, you'll easily find my house. It's on the edge of town; a little cream one with a red brown roof. If you can't find it, it's number 68. Here's my key." She handed Celedia a little brass key no bigger than Celedia's pinky. "I'm sure an eleven year old is old enough to stay at home alone, dear. Now run along while I wait for this rude lady to do what I said." She folded her arms and sat down on a bench outside the room, staring seriously at Miss Rebe. She raised her eyebrows. As if on cue, Miss Rebe unfroze and set about obeying the old woman's orders.

"Your wish is my command, I'll do as you please and all the hippity hoppity that," she mumbled. Mrs. Taless was gathering all the orphaned children.

"Calm, children. Hush with the chit chatting. Excuse this rude woman." She looked at them in disgust. "Now let's get all of you to a bath, eh?" The children cheered.

"This Mrs. Taless is nice."

"I think we all know that, Ellia."

"Adiana, no one asked you."

"He-ey, Jesse."

"Ugh, girls. Get away from me, Caty."

"Caty! Get back here! That's a boy!"

"Oh shutitup. Everyone knows you're all over 'Mikey'."

"Am not!"

"She is not!"

"Oh, it's 'Mikey' himself."

"Mrs. Taless? May we have some money for new clothes, please?"

"Of course, dear. Miss Rebe?"

"Stupid kids. Fine. Here's a hundred and ninety dollars of my hard earned cold cash. Go get yourselves fancy."

"Fancy yourself! You're the one with matching clothes and an emerald necklace. Hard earned? Sure, sitting there all day on the bench guarding us like we're in prison."

"Celedia, please. I gave you the key, now here's forty from my own purse. Get yourself comfortable and find my house."

* * *

Celedia trotted outside, stopped, and waited for the door to automatically latch itself closed again. 'Click!' Satisfied, she walked into Poolstone Circle, which was where the orphanage, the Poolstone Orphanage, was located. Medelion, a kids' clothing store, neighbored the PO. Celedia swept in, her rags leaving dirt trails on the floor. A young middle aged woman strutted up to Celedia, part of her sleek brown hair up in a small ponytail, hanging prettily above her loose hair. She wore a navy green knit sweater and a silvery white shirt. A chalky green skirt hung to just below her ankles, sweeping at her gray leather buckle shoes. She was thickly perfumed. The woman stuck out a hand.

"I'm Uthelia." Celedia ignored the outstretched hand.

"Celedia. Forty bucks. Any clothing?" Uthelia smiled slyly, her twinkling eyes peering at Celedia from beneath the blackened lashes.

"Oh we've got clothing. You've got forty bucks. What do you want to do about it? Well let me tell you, mind your manners, young miss." Celedia managed a rare smile.

"I don't play that way, so let _me _tell _you_. I'll trade a couple of bucks for a shirt and jeans, or whatever you've got in this shop of yours. My name is Celedia, got that, old miss? I'll mind my manners, you mind yours." The grin disappeared from Uthelia's face.

"If you want to buy something, you'd better be quick 'bout it. I have half the mind to kick you out of this very store."

"Oh I'll take my good long time-" A shadow flickered over her, and Uthelia froze.

"Uthelia," Mrs. Taless retorted glassily.

"Uthelia Rebe."

* * *

Celedia left Medelion wearing brand new _Nike_ sneakers and bearing three bags of clothing. They were made up of simple jeans and T-shirts. The unusual pair hurried down the street, and by the time they got to Mrs. Taless' house, Celedia felt as if she had ran nonstop to the end of the world. She instinctly grasped the key with two fingers, slid it into the lock, and hesitated before turning. It rewarded her with the same sound her orphanage cage had made when she'd been released.

It was bigger inside than it looked from the outside. The walls were a faded green, and Celedia paused at the staircase, dropping her bags. A dark ivy green carpet ran down it, to prevent splinters in the wood from poking anyone. Mrs. Taless searched her face for any sign of disappointment, then, finding none, smiled encouragingly.

"Just like your mother." Celedia was immediately intrigued, but her tired state refused to let her ask. Mrs. Taless scurried off to the kitchen at a surprising pace for an old lady and added.

"I'll tell you about her later. Come down for cookies after you're done; your room is upstairs to the left. Oh, and you're being home schooled." Celedia dragged her bags up the stairs and peered down both sides of the hallway. They were identical, a bedroom on each end and grayed paintings lining the walls. She started towards her room.

Celedia was satisfied. After all, all your life in a rusty, dusty orphanage pen doesn't set very high expectations for you. A small closet was in the left corner, and a bathroom in the right. She had a pleasant view of the forest the house was built next to, and her very own desk against the right wall. She plopped down on her bed. Everything was white. Celedia absent-mindedly stuffed her new clothing into the closet, kicked off her shoes, and went back downstairs.

Mrs. Taless was waiting for her, holding a plate of freshly baked cookies and a glass of warm milk in her hands. She carried them to the living room from behind the stairs.

"Warm up by the fire," she whispered, handing Celedia a blanket. Celedia wrapped it around herself. A new feeling came over her. Safety. She cleared the plate and the glass and prepared to listen to Mrs. Taless' tale about her parents. Instead, she blinked, trying to concentrate, and her eyes stayed closed. Mrs. Taless sighed, took the plate and glass to the kitchen, returned to turn off the fire, and fell asleep on the scratchy couch.

**So, how do you like it? Constructive criticism, flames, advice, all accepted. Just, please, review. I don't have high expectations for beta-readers. **


End file.
